the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Diggory
|title=* * * * |hidep= |species= |gender=Male |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Grey |skin=Light |hidef= |signature= |family=* (father) * (mother) *Soren Diggory (son) * (possible) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff ** * }} Cedric Diggory (September/October, 1977 – June 24, 1995) was the son of and . He started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. During his time at the school, he met a Slytherin he was rather fond of. One night of carelessness resulted in a child he fully intended to take responsibility for, however the mother of the child completely cut him off from contact after the child was born. Cedric was a in his fifth year, and captained the , playing as . In his sixth year, Cedric put his name forward to compete in the . He was selected as the Hogwarts , and, although overshadowed in the press by the entry of Harry Potter, Cedric enjoyed almost overwhelming support from the student body, and, after the first two tasks, tied with Harry for first place. Cedric and Harry completed the Third Task together, and both took hold of the which them to the graveyard. In the graveyard, Cedric was murdered by with the , on the orders of Lord Voldemort. During the following between Harry and Voldemort, Cedric's spirit reappeared during , and helped the spirits of Harry's parents, , and hold off Voldemort long enough for him to escape. His only request was for Harry to take his body back to his parents, which Harry honored. Biography Education at Hogwarts Cedric was born in September or October, 1977, to and . He grew up near , and started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on , 1989. He was into Hufflepuff house, and distinguished himself as both an academic and athletic student, becoming a in his fifth year, as well as captain and of the house team. In 1993, Cedric captained his team against Gryffindor in the first match of the school year. Originally, the match should have taken place between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Draco Malfoy played on the fact that his arm had been injured by the to get out of playing in stormy conditions. During the match, Cedric and Harry Potter contested the . However, Harry was overcome by the presence of s and fell from his . Cedric caught the , but as soon as he realized what had happened to Harry, he immediately offered to replay the match. The Gryffindor captain, , declined the offer, knowing that Cedric had won the match fair and square. In 1994, Cedric was one of the first to congratulate Harry on obtaining a to replace his old broom. In the summer of 1994, Cedric attended the with his father, travelling to the game with the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger as he and his father lived close to . Sixth Year Cedric started his sixth year in September 1994, the same year that the was reinstated. Being of age, Cedric submitted his name to the for the chance to become the Hogwarts Champion. On October 31st, the Goblet chose the champions to represent the three schools; for , for , and Cedric himself for Hogwarts. Cedric joined the other champions in a small room off the , and was surprised to learn that after he had left the Hall, the Goblet had produced a fourth name — Harry Potter. Despite Harry's protestations, Cedric didn't believe Harry at all. Triwizard Champion In the weeks that followed his selection, Cedric was supported by the majority of the school, even the Slytherins. Enchanted badges became popular around the school that read Support CEDRIC DIGGORY — the REAL Hogwarts Champion!, then changed to read POTTER STINKS. Cedric, however, was not fond of the badges and asked his friends not to wear them. As part of the Tournament, Cedric took part in the conducted by , who deemed "pleasantly springy", and posed for photos for the Daily Prophet. However, his entry into the Tournament was completely overlooked by 's article on the event in favor of Harry, a situation his was most displeased about. The First Task In the months before to the First Task, Cedric was informed by Harry that the first task was to get past a . Cedric was the only Champion not to be aware of them, and Harry felt it was only fair to tell him so everyone would be on an even footing. On November 24th, the Champions gathered and randomly selected miniature versions of a dragon with a number on them to indicate the order in which they would face them. Cedric drew the and the number one slot, so entered the arena first to attempt to retrieve the it was guarding. Facing the dragon, Cedric to distract the creature. While the dragon turned to chase the dog, Cedric went for the Golden egg. Although he retrieved it, the dragon lost interest in the dog, preferring to go after Cedric. The dragon burned Cedric on the side of his face, and he barely managed to get away from it. He was tended to by , who applied an orange paste to his face to heal the wound. The Yule Ball and Second Task Like all the Champions, Cedric had to work out the clue hidden in the Golden egg to prepare for the Second Task. He was aided by , disguised as the new professor , who told him to take it into the bath and listen to it underwater. He took it into the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor, and opened the egg underwater. He heard the clue, but it took him a while to figure out that it referred to the in the lake. At Christmas, Cedric was required to attend the , a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. He asked to attend the ball with him, and she accepted. Towards the end of the ball, Cedric found Harry and told him to take the egg into the bath and "mull things over in the hot water" as he had done. As repayment for warning him about the s, he gave Harry access to the Prefect's Bathroom to work out the clue. On , the Second Task took place. Having deciphered the clue in the Golden egg, Cedric knew he had to breathe underwater for at least an hour and retrieve something that had been stolen from him. He effectively employed the , and reached the merpeople village shortly after Harry. He found that his something that he would "sorely miss" was Cho, and rescued her. He warned Harry — who was worried about the other "hostages" — to hurry up, then swam to the surface. He arrived one minute outside the hour time limit, and received forty-seven points. After two tasks, he was tied for first place with Harry. The Third Task Prior to the Third Task, Cedric, along with the other Champions, joined to view the maze that was being grown on the Hogwarts pitch. Along with Harry, Cedric was dismayed to see the Quidditch pitch overgrown, but was assured by Bagman that the pitch would be returned to normal following the conclusion of the Tournament. On the 24th June, Cedric was joined by his parents who had been invited to watch the Third Task. During the meeting, his father confronted Harry over the coverage he had been receiving in the press at the expense of his son. Cedric tried to calm him down and explain that it wasn't Harry's fault, then apologized to Harry. Because they were tied for first place, Cedric entered the maze with Harry. They split up, each hoping to be the first to get to the placed in the centre of the maze. Soon after, Cedric encountered one of 's now gigantic s, and narrowly escaped being burned by it. After the Skrewt, Cedric came across . Krum — who was under the at the time — attacked Cedric with the . He was saved by Harry, who stunned Krum, and reluctantly shot red sparks into the air to mark Krum's position, so that the Durmstrang champion could be retrieved from the maze. Despite being briefly united, he and Harry split apart again to seek the cup. Cedric spotted the cup, and sprinted towards it as fast as he could. From his left, an burst onto the path and attacked him. His wand was knocked out of his hand, but the timely arrival of Harry distracted it enough for Cedric to recover his own wand. Although the giant spider was too powerful to be brought down by a single spell, Harry and Cedric both stunned it at the same time. Recovering, the two of them found themselves next to the Triwizard Cup. Having been saved by Harry twice in the maze, Cedric urged him to take the Cup. The two argued about who should take it and win the Tournament, each pointing out that they had been helped by the other. Eventually, Harry suggested that they both take it for a Hogwarts victory. Pleased, Cedric helped the injured Harry towards the Cup, and they both took hold of it. Their touch activated the Cup, which had been turned into a , and the two of them were transported to the . The Little Hangleton graveyard and death The Portkey deposited both Cedric and Harry in a graveyard. Confused, Cedric recommended proceeding with s out until they knew what was going on. Soon after their arrival, emerged from the darkness carrying the small form of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to "Kill the spare", and he used to murder Cedric with the . Although dead, Cedric still had a role to play in the night's events. After Voldemort was , he and Harry engaged in a , during which their wands — which shared a wand core from — connected, creating the effect known as , the backward spell effect. Voldemort's wand began regurgitating the last spells it had cast in reverse. Cedric's shadow emerged from Voldemort's wand, along with the shadows of , , and James and Lily Potter. Cedric's "echo" asked Harry to take his body back to his parents while he helped the others. Harry agreed, and when he broke the wand connection, the shadows advanced on Voldemort, shielding Harry. Harry used the opportunity to take hold of Cedric's body, then the Cup to himself and transport them both back to Hogwarts. Cedric's body was returned to the grounds, and Harry clung to it, refusing to let it go until Albus Dumbledore pulled him away. The crowd that had gathered for the Third Task erupted into screams when they realized what had happened, and Cedric's parents were grief-stricken by the fate that had been befallen their son (although his mother attempted to console herself by reflecting that Cedric hadn't suffered in death, and that he had died after winning the Tournament, believing that the victory would have made him happy). Cedric's death was widely felt throughout the school, and on the Leaving Feast was turned into a memorial for him, with black banners replacing the house colors. Dumbledore delivered a tribute to Cedric, and relayed the events that had led to his death to the student body, telling them, against the explicit wishes of the Ministry of Magic, that the young Hufflepuff had been murdered by Lord Voldemort himself. Post-mortem The Ministry of Magic refused to accept Harry Potter's claims that Lord Voldemort had returned, and tried to hush up Cedric's death, claiming that it was a freak accident during the Tournament that killed him. They also slandered Harry Potter as a liar and questioned Albus Dumbledore's sanity. In death, Cedric proved to be an inspiration to many students at Hogwarts. His death was heartfelt and was tragic enough to cause even those who disliked Harry Potter to believe his claims of Voldemort's return. During the school year after Cedric's death, Hogwarts was under the watchful eyes of the Ministry of Magic with Dolores Umbridge, a high-ranking Ministry official being employed as teacher. She constantly told students that Harry Potter lied about Cedric's death and refused to teach any practical magic. This started a rebellion amongst the students, and they formed Dumbledore's Army, an alliance against Umbridge that taught students how to prepare themselves for the day that Lord Voldemort announced his return. During the D.A's meetings, Cedric was a key point of interest, with students wanting accounts of how he died, and his former girlfriend, Cho, seeking comfort from Harry, by asking whether Cedric would have survived if he had known what they were being taught. Harry, in turn, assured her that Cedric had known what he (Harry) was teaching the other students, but Cedric was simply unable to match Voldemort's experience and evil, and that Harry himself had made it back through good luck, rather than greater talent. Later on that year, only when incontrovertible proof of the Dark Lord's return was presented, did the Ministry believe Voldemort had indeed returned and that Cedric was actually murdered. Physical appearance Cedric was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiseled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes. Although he was a , a position usually taken by small and light players, he was well-built and burly. Cedric had attention from a few of the girls at Hogwarts, commenting he was tall and good-looking and Katie Bell stated he was "strong and silent". However, Fred remarked dryly to Katie's comment that Cedric was only silent because he was "too thick to string two words together". Personality and traits Cedric was said to embody the qualities of Hufflepuff House within himself. He had a sense of fair play, and showed it when, following his capture of the during the 1993 Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match, he immediately offered to replay the match once he found out that Harry Potter had fallen from his broom under the influence of s. He showed it again when he passed on information to Harry regarding how to decipher the clue for the Second Task, and by realizing that Harry had saved him in the maze and deserved to take the more than he did. Cedric was considered to be a talented wizard, and more than capable of participating in the Tournament, even by , who was posing as Alastor Moody at the time. Cedric was also courteously polite to foreigners: he was nice to Viktor Krum who was from Bulgaria, even though he supported Ireland during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup final. He was also modest, telling his that his victory in the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match was not exactly a fair one. The Gryffindor Chasers (all the girls) described him as being "strong and silent", suggesting that he was sensible enough to speak only when it was absolutely necessary, on the other hand the Beaters (Fred and George Weasley) said that he was "quite dumb". The twins, however, were not given to many highly nuanced descriptions, and generally viewed an opponent as the enemy. Magical abilities and skills *' ': Cedric was a skilled flyer and Quidditch player, even beating Harry Potter when the latter fell off his broom, although this had been due to the presence of Dementors. He was skilled enough to play as for his team, a position that was generally considered to be the hardest position to play. In particular, he was noted to have a very fast swerve. *' ': Cedric was skilled in the art of Transfiguration, transformed a rock into a dog during the first task of the , and apparently took the subject at NEWT-level. *' ': Cedric took Charms classes and used a successful Bubble-head charm during the second task. *' ': Cedric was skilled in spells taught in Defence against the Dark Arts. Relationships Amos Diggory was immensely proud of his son and his achievements, especially when he beat Harry Potter during a match in 1993, dismissing Cedric's insistence that Harry had fallen off his broom because of Dementors just before Cedric caught the Snitch. During the , Amos was outraged that the Daily Prophet completely overlooked the fact that Cedric was also a Hogwarts champion in favour of Harry Potter, and made no mention of him at all. Despite his son trying to point out that it wasn't Harry's fault, Amos countered by remarking that Harry hadn't done anything to correct them. After Cedric's death, Amos was overcome with grief. Along with his wife, he visited Harry in the hospital wing, and thanked him for bringing his son's body back, and assured Harry that he wasn't to blame for his son's death. Cho Chang started dating Cedric when he asked her to be his partner for the . She was very taken with him, and they, along with the other Champions and partners, opened the dancing at the Ball. During the Second Task, Cho was the "something" that Cedric would "sorely miss", and was placed into a bewitched sleep. Taken beneath the waves of the lake to the Merpeople's village, Cedric rescued her. During the awarding of points for the Task, she gave him a glowing look. Cedric and Cho also went on a date at during the year. Cedric's death hit her hard, and she cried a lot over him. In the following year, she grew closer to Harry, and was confused by her feelings for him, and felt guilty over them. However, their relationship was not to last, as she soon began using their relationship to talk about Cedric and try to get some closure over his death, which ultimately failed as Harry disliked talking about it, and refused to, leading Cho to cry. Harry Potter Cedric and Harry Potter had a relationship of mutual respect and friendliness, though they were not close. In 1993, when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff played against each other in , Cedric offered to replay the match after Harry was incapacitated by s, though the Gryffindors refused, acknowledging that Cedric caught the fair and square. The following year, when Harry was selected as Hogwarts' champion along with Cedric, Cedric was initially skeptical of Harry's claims that he was not to blame, but he still disapproved of students wearing Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks badges and discouraged it. They assisted each other multiple times during the Tournament out of good sportsmanship, agreeing in the end that they were equally winners. Both of them touching the led to Cedric's murder, an event which haunted Harry for years. During Harry's duel with Voldemort, his spirit appeared to assist Harry when the two wands connected. He asked Harry to bring his body back to his parents. When the connection was broken, he and the other spirits that appeared distracted Voldemort to buy Harry enough time to escape with his body. Harry risked his own life to take Cedric's body back, nearly dying as the Portkey was too far away to reach, forcing him to use a . Harry would later use the death of Cedric (along with the deaths of his mother and father) as added motivation when fighting Lord Voldemort. Cedric's death allowed Harry to see thestrals at the beginning of his fifth year. Harry avenged Cedric when he killed Voldemort at the end of the . Pomona Sprout Because Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff student, respected him. When Harry Potter became the second Hogwarts champion in 1994, he felt that she had become distant with him as she was partial to Cedric because he was in Hufflepuff. Etymology *The name was unintentionally created by Sir Walter Scott in his character Cedric the Saxon when he misspelt the name . Cerdic was a sixth-century Saxon leader and the first king of Wessex. *It is commonly believed that borrowed Cedric's last name from Digory Kirke in C.S. Lewis's series, as he is said to be one of her favourite authors. Appearances *Dark Paradise ** Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Male Category:Diggory Family Category:October Birthdays Category:September Birthdays Category:June Deaths Category:Hufflepuff Category:Triwizard Champion Category:Quidditch Category:1977 Births Category:1995 Deaths